


Stay

by sidewinder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Not everyone loves this particular holiday.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



Outside, the streets of Manhattan had erupted with the cacophony of the Fourth of July. Firecrackers, ground spinners and pops constantly exploded, near and far. Children shouted and people cheered as in the distance loud bursts tore through the night sky.  
  
A younger Harold would have delighted in these sights and sounds. Now, they only made him think of gunfire, explosions.  
  
He tensed as another barrage went off, but then he felt Bear nudge his leg, heard him whine.  
  
“Don’t like them either, do you?”

The large dog hopped up beside him on his bed. And tonight, Bear could stay.


End file.
